Bob-omb Toss
|caption = Sandbag using Bob-omb Toss. |universe = |user = |effect = Sandbag tosses a Bob-omb onto him that blows him up and launches him upward. }} Bob-omb Toss is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sandbag pulls a Bob-omb out from himself and then lightly tosses it upward. Sandbag then quivers for a moment as the Bob-omb returns to him, blowing himself up with it. This deals 18% recoil flame damage and huge upwards knockback to both him and any nearby opponents, albeit less damage and knockback than with a Bob-omb used as an item. However, if an opponent gets hit by the Bob-omb before it hits Sandbag, or if Sandbag gets attacked on the ground before the Bob-omb can hit him, the Bob-omb will prematurely explode with 27% flame damage and much higher knockback, the same as what the Bob-omb deals as an item, to both Sandbag and any opponents in range. If Sandbag gets attacked in the air before the Bob-omb can hit him, he will drop the Bob-omb, which will plummet straight down and explode on contact with anything. With both explosions, Sandbag launches farther depending on how much damage he is accumulated, and having enough damage may easily result in a sacrificial KO. While the stronger explosion launches Sandbag normally, the weaker explosion has a fixed knockback angle upwards and backwards, which can be used to help Sandbag recover from great distances. The angle he is launched at can also be influenced with the directional inputs, but while it can be greatly influenced backwards, attempting to influence it forwards will only launch Sandbag straight up at most. If Sandbag attempts to use the move either during invincibility frames or while holding an item that is not a Bob-omb, the move will fail and Sandbag will be put into a helpless state. Techniques Springing Springing is a technique that can be performed with Bob-omb Toss while holding an item that is not Bob-omb. It is performed by dashing and then pressing the up special move command, causing Sandbag to move forward quickly while in a helpless state. Albeit somewhat useful, the soaping tech, performed by simply dash canceling at a fixed rate, has many more applications while not requiring items or leaving Sandbag helpless. Origin attacking Sandbag to cause items to fall from it in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Bob-omb Toss is based mostly off of Sandbag's main function in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and , where Sandbag appears as a regular item during gameplay. When a Sandbag is attacked heavily enough, confetti will appear from it and it has a chance to drop any other item, which includes Bob-ombs, repeatedly until it eventually disappears. In SSF2, this is referenced in how Sandbag is able to take a Bob-omb out from himself like an item being knocked out of him normally, though no confetti appears. Capsule Spawn references the same property. The sheer destructiveness and massive risk of this move is a reference to the Bob-omb's notoriety as an item, being that its explosion deals some of the highest damage and knockback of any item in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, as well as SSF2, and can easily lead to a sacrificial KO, much like with any explosive item. Overall, part of Sandbag's status as a joke character means that he knows the destructive power of a Bob-omb and cannot recover in many other ways, meaning he has to force himself to blow himself up to gain much height. Gallery Screenshots Bob-omb Toss Back.png|Sandbag using Bob-omb Toss to recover, on Hidden Leaf Village. bobombstarfail.png|Sandbag failing to recover while under the influence of a Super Star, on Waiting Room. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe